703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Isla Del Sol
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Canada | nextseason = Survivor: Minoan Empire }} Survivor: Isla Del Sol is the tenth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! 39 Days, 20 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Four Starting Tribes'- Unlike the seasons before it, Isla Del Sol will feature 4 tribes of 5, forcing the players to be on their toes at the beginning of the game. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': There will be a Hidden Immunity Idol put in play at the the respective team camps and one hidden for the merge tribe. Main Moderators Executive Producers Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals & votes. Castaways } |rowspan="9" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |4 |- | | MelcaRoque "Melca" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- | | MisterVB "Vince" | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |5 |- | | Adrian Posteraro "Adrian" | |4th Voted Out Day 11 |4 |- | | Niftyness "Nifty" | | |5th Voted Out Day 14 |6 |- | | BlueBarracudas555 "Jordan" | | |6th Voted Out Day 15 |7 |- | | KororFan "Koror" | | |7th Voted Out Day 15 |5 |- | | Luckyyy "Lucky" | | |8th Voted Out Day 18 |8 |- | | Booger403 "Blake" | | |9th Voted Out Day 21 |4 |- | | JakeGoesInLine "Jake" | | |rowspan="11" |10th Voted Out Day 24 |6 |- | | W123 "Will" | | |11th Voted Out Day 27 1st Jury Member |4 |- | | VanityEgo "Andrei" | | |12th Voted Out Day 30 2nd Jury Member |6 |- | | minkemusical "Minke" | | |13th Voted Out Day 32 3rd Jury Member |5 |- | | AlmightyTodd "Zane" | | | |3 |- | | Blaine7275 "Blaine" | | | |6 |- | | Casey423 "Casey" | | | |4 |- | | IvanLaurence "Ivan" | | | | |- | | soulscriptxd "Grace" | | | |1 |- | | Tdemarest23 "Trace" | | | |4 |- | | ThomasSaxby "Tom" | | | |3 |} The Game Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Andrei | - | - | - | - | - | | - | - | - | | | |colspan="2" |- | | align="left" |Will | | - | | - | | - | | | | | |colspan="3" |- | | align="left" |Jake | - | - | - | - | - | | - | - | - | |colspan="4" |- | | align="left" |Blake | - | | - | - | | - | | | |colspan="5" |- | | align="left" |Lucky | - | | - | - | | - | | |colspan="6" |- | | align="left" |Koror | - | - | - | | | - | |colspan="7" |- | | align="left" |Jordan | - | - | - | - | - | |colspan="8" |- | | align="left" |Nifty | - | - | - | - | |colspan="9" |- | | align="left" |Adrian | - | - | - | |colspan="10" |- | | align="left" |Vince | | - | |colspan="11" |- | | align="left" |Melca | - | |colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Nicholas | |colspan="13" |} Links Isla Del Sol Forums Category:Survivor